Once Upon a Time
by RolandCarros
Summary: Sharpay Evans always had her own way of matchmaking. TxG oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine.**

**Review?**

"Once upon a time in a city far, far, away, lived a beautiful girl.

She was no ordinary girl; she was a wizard – a math wizard. She lived a lonely life where her only companions were books and her mother – her father had died before she was even born. She was a freak to everyone else.

There was also a boy, who lived in a different city than the girl. He was a prince of East, and a basketball god. He was loved by everyone and had more friends that he could count.

The math wizard and the prince of East were complete opposites, and were never to meet.

But then, the girl's mother decided to make the girls life little less lonely, and make her go to a New Years Eve party. The girl hated the thought, but went anyways.

Who knew that the prince of East was also there.

The girl and boy met through the most unusual way; they were forced to sing together and soon found out that they loved every second of it.

'I'm Trey Balton,' he said to the girl after the song ended and offered a hand.

'Gabrielle Monet,' she answered…"

"Hold on, Sharpay, you're _not_ going to use _that_!" Gabriella interrupted her rudely.

"Why not, Gabriella? I used a lot of time creating it!" the blonde argued.

"Umm…I don't know – _maybe_ because that story _totally_ is about Troy and me!" Gabriella exclaimed while trying to snatch the paper from Sharpay's hands.

"No, it's not, it's about Trey Balton and Gabrielle Monet – learn to listen," she pushed Gabriella back on her chair and started eyeing her paper again, "now, where was I? Maybe I should skip this thing where they try out for this play, where they steal the leads from Sherpay and Ryne Evins – the most awesome people in the whole story – and go straight to the ending, okay?" She ignored Gabriella when she started to shake her head, "Fabulous, now pay attention;

Gabrielle and Trey started to get really close to each other, but never admitted anything. The only time they were even close to kiss, two idiots named Chal and Taylar interrupted them, and they remained on the friend zone.

Now the whole kingdom of East waits for the day when either the prince or the math wizard gets his or hers head out of their asses and confesses how they feel about each other. The end."

Sharpay looked a Gabriella expectantly, waiting for her to give her thoughts about her master piece.

"You _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

Sharpay frowned – that wasn't it. "What do you mean? Did you not like it?" she asked innocently.

"_Shar_pay, I do _not_ have my head in my _ass_."

"Of course you don't, Gabrielle has," she answered brightly, while rolling her eyes, "I can't wait to read this in front of our class tomorrow, wonder what Troy thinks about it."

"_Sharpay_, you will _not_ do such _thing_. If you do, I _swear, _I will kill you _painfully_," Gabriella said through her teeth, while looking at Sharpay murderously.

"Have you ever noticed that you start emphasize words when you're mad?"

"I _do_ not."

"Of_ course_ you don't," she said while rolling her eyes, again.

"_So_ not the point, Shar_pay_. The _point_ is that you _can't_ read that in front of _our _class. Troy will be _there._"

"So? Maybe, after he hears this little story, _he'll_ take his head out of his ass and finally kisses you. And believe you me; you will not be mad at me when that happens."

"Sharpay, I'm asking you, as a friend, please do _not_ do this, for _me_," Gabriella said, while her big brown filled with tears. The sight of her would have melted anyone's heart.

"Umm…let me think about that – no."

"Sharpay, if you _care_ about me, _at all_, you will not do _this_."

"Gabriella, darling, I'm doing this _because_ I care about you," Sharpay said in her friendliest tone, while she patted her cheek, "trust me, you will not regret it."

"And _if_ I do?" Gabriella asked her.

"I haven't even thought about that, so neither should you. So, you want to go shopping?" she asked brightly, wanting to change the topic.

"_Sharpay_, this discussion is _not_ over."

"Oh, darling, this discussion was over before it even started. So, shopping? I'll even buy you something pretty."

Gabriella sighed; she knew that this discussion was over.

"_Fuck_."

--

While driving to school, Gabriella tried to convince herself that Sharpay, in fact, had a heart and was not going to read 'her' story aloud.

When she arrived to the school parking lot and saw Sharpay in all of her pink glory, she knew she was kidding herself.

In her first period she was thinking about slitting her wrists with a ruler, 'cause maybe that would be less painful than listening Sharpay's story in her fourth period.

Then she found out, that it could not be done. Her ruler wasn't sharp enough.

In her second period, which she had with Troy, she was thinking about faking illness and leaving home.

"Gabs, are you all right?"

She found out, that se could not lie to Troy Bolton. "I'm fine."

In her third period, she was thinking ways to kill Sharpay painfully. She had already came up with, stabbing her with her stilettos, or making her dog, Boi, attack her. Too bad she didn't know how to train a dog. And with stilettos, Sharpay had too much time to run or punch the living daylights out of Gabriella.

For such a small girl, Sharpay sure punched hard. Ask Troy or Chad, if you don't believe her.

Then it came – fourth period.

The period of darkness and death.

A.K.A. the period of total humiliation for Gabriella – and maybe for Troy.

"…and then, Jack Johnson came back to kill all the aliens, and live happily ever after with his dog, Spot."

"Thank you, Mr. Cross. That was quite…interesting," Mrs. Driscoll cleared her throat and checked her list, "and next we have – Sharpay Evans."

Gabriella's head snapped up and made eye contact with Sharpay, who smirked at her. She then looked next to her where Troy sat resting his head on his forearms.

Gabriella took a deep breath and closed her eyes; this was it, the moment she had feared for.

"Once upon a time, in a city…"

Oh, fucking hell.

--

"…their asses and confesses how they feel about each other. The end." Sharpay ended her story and lifted her gaze from the paper and smirked to the shocked class, and red-faced Gabriella.

Whole class remained muted on their seats, and then turned their heads towards Troy – who was fast asleep.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Bolton!" Sharpay screeched.

Troy's eyes snapped open and lifted his head, now wondering what he had done, because the whole class was staring at him. He turned his head to the left to look at Gabriella. Why was she so red?

Oh, no. Troy lost his breath. Maybe he had had a certain kind of dream about Gabriella. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Detention, Ms. Evans. It was a good story, you should used little less curse words. Next we have – Ryan Evans." But luckily the bell rang and the whole class rolled out of the room.

Troy caught Gabriella outside of the classroom.

"Hey, Gabs, what happened in there? I didn't…talk in my sleep, did I?" Troy said while scratching the back of his neck.

But Gabriella just stared at him, which made him little uncomfortable. Oh, fuck, he totally had a wet dream about her. He probably moaned and asked her to fuck him harder or something like that.

"Oh, _fuck_!" she suddenly exclaimed.

And then something fantastic, no _fucking_ fantastic happened.

Gabriella Montez kissed Troy Bolton.

Troy was surprised about this sudden kiss, but it wasn't long before he started to kiss her back. When they both came out for air, Troy asked the question that was on his mind since she started to kiss him.

"What the fuck?" he asked out of breath, with a shit eaten grin on his face.

"It was time for me to take my head out of my ass." Then she kissed him again.

And he wasn't complaining.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." Sharpay said quietly while looking at the new happy couple.

Then she noticed that everybody was looking at them too.

"Why are you standing there? Haven't you seen a French kiss before?! Shoo!"

**So, the ending is kind of bad, but I wanted this to finish.**

**Pretty please, review?**


End file.
